


Fly me to when we first met

by baby_tangerine



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Life coincidence, One Year Later, Sequel, could happen in real life, fly me to the moon cover inspired, lots of smut, not love but love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_tangerine/pseuds/baby_tangerine
Summary: A year? Who could it be?That piece of information definitely woke some curiosity in you as your feet started to walk by themselves and crossed the street to see who this person was and why he knew you.From where?AU where you bump into Brian again a year after you said “good bye” to each other >3<
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Fly me to when we first met

**Amsterdam**.

„Hey you!!!!“ you heard someone calling your name from the other side of the street, near the canal.

You tried to recognize the long figure waving at you frenetically. It was getting dark already and your sight isn’t the best. You just stood there trying to figure out who could it be calling for you on the street on such a cold day.

„It‘s been a year! Come and say hi“ he screamed and kept waving at you.

 _A year? Who could it be?_  
That piece of information definitely woke some curiosity in you as your feet started to walk by themselves and crossed the street to see who this person was and why he knew you.  
_From where?_

As you walked towards him you noticed he wasn’t alone. It was a group of 3 people, you tried to recognize any of them from afar.

 _They are maybe friends of a friend_  
you thought for yourself while approaching.

You were received by a bright smile and the tightest hug ever. Everything happened so fast, you were paralyzed in the moment.  
A familiar smell took over your senses, that flowery fresh scent of his.  
A big smile appeared on your face.

_Brian_

How to forget Brian if your phone was once full of him and he was part of the best unplanned trip you’ve ever had.

“Wow! I thought I’d never see you again” you spoke slowly. You still couldn’t believe it.  
Brian was in front of you, _your_ Brian.

His smile grew bigger - “come with me, my friends and I were about to take a boat ride” he held your hand and pulled you to follow him. _As he used to do._

“It’s always something unexpected with you” you suddenly said while following him.

He turned to you and touched your lips with his index finger. “Just stay quiet and watch, we’ll talk later”

You were even more confused now. You could see confusion on his two friends’ faces too.  
One of them was carrying a guitar and a small amplifier, while the other one had a recording camera.  
“Are you filming something?” you asked them, they just assented with their heads but said nothing.

“Just sit here and enjoy the show” he said in a low tone while approaching his index finger to his closed lips this time, to show you to stay quiet.

You were confused but also nervous. You were in the boat’s inner chamber. It was cold outside.

Brian sat on the seat across you, unbottoned his long coat. It was the same coat he wore on the first day you travelled together, when you went to Paris. It brought some memories back to you, especially those when you took that coat _off_ his body.

You started sweating...your heart was beating too fast.

As you were lost in your thoughts you didn’t realize that the guy with the camera sat next to you and the other one connected the guitar to the amplifier and started playing a melody.

“Ready?” Brian asked  
“Whenever you’re ready” they replied.

You held your breath, you didn’t know what you should be ready for until you heard him singing after a short guitar intro.

_Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what spring is like on_  
_Jupiter and Mars_  
_In other words, hold my hand_  
_In other words.... **darling** , kiss me_

_What a great song_ you thought to yourself, closed your eyes and let this heavenly sound fill your senses.

 _He has such a nice voice_ you continued in your mind, remembering how he used to sing bits of songs for you last year.

A trumpet sound took you by surprise as you didn’t recall anyone carrying a trumpet. You opened your eyes and it was _him_ producing that melody. You were in awe.

_Who is this person?_  
_Why is he recording himself singing?_  
_A vlogger maybe?_

Suddenly you had so many questions, many mysteries in your head to solve, but at the same time you just wanted to leave him like the enigma he was for you...since the first day you‘ve met him. You liked it, your „relationship“, that way, because it was simple and full of happy moments, no drama, a winter love—- as you liked to call it—- a few night stands, no feelings involved, just for fun —- you tried to convince yourself—- It was something unspoken between you.

What brought you back from your thoughts was the feeling of being starred at. He had just finished the song, looked at you, smiled and said _thank you_. That’s how the video ended.

„It was beautiful“ you said while clapping.

„It came out pretty good, almost nothing to edit“ the camera man said while smiling. They packed everything and told the boat driver to leave us at the next stop.

„Sure celebrity boy“ the driver replied to the request with a wide smile.

You were the last one to get out. He took your hand to helped you out.

„Celebrity? What are you hiding from me?” you said in a teasing tone.  
His friends starred at him with panic in their eyes while he calmly said - “ I have a youtube playlist with some covers, nothing special “- a big smile followed. _That wasn’t a lie._

“I’m sorry I haven’t introduced you to my friends, how unpolite” he said.

He proceded to introduce you and then you both said goodbye to them as they wanted to leave their stuff at their hotel.

As soon as they left, he took your hands in his, looked directly into your eyes, took a deep breath and approached his face to yours to give you a small peck on the lips.

“I missed you” he sighed

“Don’t be sad lover boy, it has only been a year” you tried to play it cool

Suddenly, without even noticing it, a tear rolled down you left eye. You looked up at him.

“I missed you too” you pouted and hugged him.

“I want to tell you everything” he looked back at you with glassy eyes.  
Your finger touched his lips and you just replied “Shhhhh I don’t need to know anything. Let’s leave it like that, I don’t want to get involved in a relationship that will lead to a never, more than to a forever” and you crashed your lips with his in a hot messy kiss in the middle of the street.

He then took your hand, laced his fingers with yours and you started to walk alongside the canal.

“Your voice is really beautiful” you broke the silence.

He turned to you with a smile on his face. “Can I stay with you tonight?”

That question took you by surprise. You didn’t expected to spend the night with him.

  
_Of course! I’d loved to._

Your lips didn’t move, no sound came out of your mouth. You just stared at him with a tiny smile on your face.

“Tomorrow. I’m leaving to Berlin but I can’t take you with me this time” he continued in a sad tone

“No need to explain anything” you said  
“tonight I’m all yours, is there anything you want to do? Anywhere you wanna go?”

“I’m hungry, but also tired” he looked at his feet “Do you mind if we go to your place and get some food delivered there?” he asked shyly.

Your smile grew bigger - “Ok. But don’t judge my place cause it’s a mess” you laughed.  
“Also I’ll cook dinner for us” you winked at him.

“I cannot wait to taste your delicious food” he replied playfully.

****

  
All you could breathe was his air  
All you could feel was the tips of his fingers running on your skin, tickling it from time to time  
All you could taste was wine and caramel on his lips  
All you could hear was some sweet nothings through the panting of his voice

As soon as you were done with dinner he went directly to get the dessert after the dessert. After he finished praising your cooking skills and drinking the last sip of wine, all you remember is his lips brushing against yours, his warm hands hugging your body.

Everything happened so fast but the pace was so slow, as if he wanted to extend this moment as much as possible. Slow licks on your neck, a slow pair of fingers massaging your core. You were all his for tonight, he could do anything he wanted to you... _with you._

Your hands slowly roamed his tight body running down his broad back to his firm butt, running down his chest, his tight abs to his thick leaking cock. You grabbed it between both hands and caressed it slowly, going down, going up. Making him pant even more, making his fingers go deep into you, making his lips suck harder on to your flesh.

He replaced his fingers with his dick just pressing against you entrance. You purred at the hot pleasurable feel in between your thighs.

“Ohhhhh you are so tight...I looooove it!” he said enthusiastically in a low tone while pushing himself deeper into you.  
You held your breath for a second when he got all the way in, then panted releasing it.  
“Babe I forgot how big you are” you moaned in pleasure as he were stretching you.

He smirked and rested there for few seconds, like making himself confortable into you.  
You groaned quietly and spread your legs further showing him to go deeper. He got the message and pressed harder into you while grinding excruciatingly slow.

“More” you moaned  
“More of what babe?” a smile full of pearl-like teeth appeared on his face  
“More of _this_?” he pulled and pushed into you a few times.  
“ _This_ maybe?” he grinded harder into you  
“Or _this_?” he took your wrists, put them over your head and held them there with one hand while he licked, sucked and bit your nipples frantically.

“All of it you cried” desperately while pushing yourself harder onto him, taking it all, not wanting to let him go.

He decided to keep your hands over your head holding your wrists tightly with his hands and started going faster making the heat in your core almost unbearable, but so pleasurable at the same time. You were losing your mind over his fucking, he was banging you exactly in the right spot while calling your name in his deep toned voice.

“Oh shit! I’m close” he grunted and suddenly moved you up to straddle him.  
You felt him looking up at your body with lust, with hunger while caressing your skin going up and down.

“It’s your turn babe. Ride me! Ride me hard!” he panted.

One hand on your hips and the other one over your pussy caressing your swallowed clit with his thumb....and you went crazy taking all of him until it hurt, going up and then slowly down on him, to then grinding on him like there’s no tomorrow. _Because there wasn’t a tomorrow indeed._

You went faster and deeper, you were doing him so hard that you were getting dizzy. He surprised you introducing a finger next to his member into you, stretching you even more, taking you even higher in the moment.

“Good girl” he moaned slapping your butt cheek. “You are so hot, so wet for me babe” he continued praising you.  
All you could do is mewl harder for him, grind faster around him.

“I don’t want this night to end babe” with that said he took his member out of you, making you mewl at the lack of it and turned you around making you land in your fours. The gesture turned you on fire, the anticipation of being taken by him from behind made your walls drip even harder.

“Ready babe?” he took you with both hands by the hips and pressed his dick against your wet entrance.  
“Always ready for you Brian” you purred pressing yourself harder against his member.

And he proceeded to fuck you senselessly keeping you in place by the hips. You could feel drips of his sweat on your back. He was taking you high again burying his pulsing member further and further into you until you felt like exploding. You couldn’t take it anymore, you were grabbing the sheets so hard.

“Brian please...harder——-Brian....” all that left your mouth was his name, all you could think of was how deliciously he filled you.

“Babe yesssss! I’m coming babe” he screamed followed by his hot release inside you. It took you just few more seconds to come as he was riding his orgasm and caressing your clit.

Done and sated he turned you on your back and you felt his heavy weight on your chest. He accommodated his head between your breasts and hugged you tightly.

“Thank you for letting me stay the night” he said in a soft voice and that’s the last you heard from him as you let the sleep take over you while running your fingers through his soft hair.

***

You woke up quite late, your body was sore thanks to the last night’s love making.  
You felt instant sadness when you discovered that you were alone. The side next to you on the bed was cold already, he left a while ago.

 _He could have said goodbye_ you thought for yourself while pouting.

After gathering some strength you got off your bed to make yourself some breakfast. You needed some comfort food asap.

To your surprise there was a pile of pancakes on the kitchen table and also some dirty dishes.

You sighed. You missed him, even though you never really missed him during the whole year you haven’t seen him. You knew this wasn’t a relationship, you knew it was just for fun, it was something temporary. But it was inevitable to feel empty when thinking about him. Brian, the mysterious Brian. _Your_ mysterious Brian. Because what you lived together was yours only and you chose to let him have secrets with you, you chose not to let him tell you anything about him.

So you took the plate with the pancakes to move it to the table and just eat them, trying not think about who made them. Food is food after all. _How sweet of him to prepare breakfast for me._

Under the plate you found a note:

_“I’m sorry I had to run._  
_I was getting late to get my plane to Berlin._  
_It was amazing to see you again._  
_I hope we can meet someday in the future too._  
_I usually don’t cook for anyone else but me, but I owe you XD I hope you like pancakes and sorry for the mess in the kitchen._

_Look at your phone ^^_  
_-Brian ❤️”_

You released a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. You couldn’t help yourself from smiling and then some tears started to run down your cheeks. You were smiling and crying.

 _This cute dumbass_ you just said quietly.

The pancakes where really good, spongy and sweet. He even left some whipped cream to accompany them. You really enjoyed them. You took your phone while putting a piece of pancake in your mouth and literally choked when you unlocked it.

More tears, happy tears went down your face again.  
He left some selfies on your phone and a voice note. There was even a selfie of him kissing your cheek.  
Unconsciously you touched your cheek and smiled like a stupid. And immediately rushed to listen to the voice note he left.

It was a song:

_[...]So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait I'm sure_  
_There's no need to complicate_  
_Our time is short_  
_This is our fate, I'm yours [...]_

_Your phone seemed empty without me so I took the liberty to leave you some pics. Hope you like them._  
_Thank you for everything ~~~_

And then you just heard him giggle before stopping the recording.

You didn’t know how to feel anymore. So you just chose to be happy, he was the best thing that happened to you yesterday and a year ago. He just came to make you smile and to hold you into his arms for a while. It was a happy coincidence. It was a nice memory. You had a piece of him and he had a piece of you. Destiny just wanted you to cross paths again and comfort each other.  
On the bright side you had his beautiful voice recorded in your phone singing for you, just for you. Oh god how much you love his voice.

***  
[Brian’s POV]

He woke up quite early, his body was sore thanks to last night’s love making. He turned to the body next to him and smiled. He caressed your hair, your cheek.

 _It’s so sad to leave her like that, without saying goodbye_ he thought for himself. _But I don’t want to bother her, she’s sleeping so deeply._ He kissed your cheek and started to get dressed.

His stomach made a loud sound, he put his hand over it to try to minimize the noise.  
_I’m so hungry_ he looked at the clock and smirked, _I still have time._

He headed to the kitchen. After shuffling a bit among drawers and shelves he started preparing something to eat.  
_I hope she likes pancakes._  
He prepared a big tower of pancakes and some whipped cream. He ate almost all of them and left some for you.

 _I owe her food, she made us dinner yesterday after all_ he closed his eyes and smiled while sighing.  
Then he wrote a note for you and left it under the plate with pancakes.

Just before leaving he took your phone and looked at you.  
_Should I?  
Yes! Why not? She’ll love it_  
He smiled with his eyes.

He then approached you and kissed your cheek while making a selfie of you.  
His lips came next to your ear and he said:  
“Thank you babe, I’ll always remember you”  
He then gave you a peck on the lips.

He took few more selfies of himself with your phone and recorded a voice note while smiling. _I hope she won’t forget me either. This was such a wonderful coincidence_ he thought for himself.

He left your phone where he found it. He looked back one last time and sighed before closing the door behind him.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So I never thought I’d be writing a kind of sequel for my first ever fic. But here I am. Hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Leave kudos if you like and comments if you need answers or just feel like commenting:)  
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Also Brian’s Fly me to the moon is my fave cover and Jae will agree with me. Go get those Jaehyungparkian crumbs


End file.
